


Далёкие голоса, близкие звёзды

by Olivin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если и надо куда-то бежать, то за ним следом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Далёкие голоса, близкие звёзды

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Британский флаг-8, тема: "поиски дома".

_«Everything will be all right in the end … if it’s not all right then it's not yet the end»  
(The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel)_

  
  
Говорят, звёзды у экватора ярче, но Ремус на собственном опыте убеждается, что всё это полная чушь. Укушенная крабом нога болит, и Ремус надеется, что доберётся до хижины раньше, чем впотьмах затопчёт ещё парочку обитателей местного побережья. Света от палочки хватает лишь на то, чтобы разглядеть на карте шоколадное пятно, беглые заметки «туда», «а, нет, направо», «настоящий крокодил!» и тонкую петляющую линию посреди всего этого безобразия. Карту, по словам Дамблдора, составил сто лет назад его «дорогой друг Элфиас», и Ремус начинает сомневаться, что это был человек, а не, скажем, книззл или дрессированная собака. Потому что он уже минут двадцать бредёт по берегу, а до этого – час петлял по джунглям, хотя Дамблдор обещал «дивную природу, удобное двухместное бунгало в шаговой доступности от моря и нахождения порт-ключа – прекрасный отдых, Ремус, просто прекрасный!». Наверно, за сто лет представление о шаговой доступности сильно изменилось. Или это была шаговая доступность для летящего гиппогрифа.  
  
Тёплые океанские волны ласково омывают ноги сквозь дыры в ботинках, трясущийся рядом дряхлый чемодан в последний раз надсадно кряхтит и разваливается, и Ремус, провожая взглядом улетающую на север единственную приличную рубашку, видит Сириуса.  
  
А всё-таки звёзды у экватора ярче – Сириус на небе просто слепит, и чёрная тень под ним почти не видна.  
  
Тень сосредоточенно бросает камушки в воду перед собой, но сделать «лягушку» на таких волнах невозможно. Тогда тень пинает песок и разворачивается.  
  
Сириуса на небе Ремус за прошедшие тринадцать лет проклинал несчётное количество раз. Что сказать Сириусу на земле, он так и не придумал.  
  
Можно, конечно, упасть ничком и начать каяться во всех грехах, или схватить Сириуса за грудки и допытываться, почему он на процессе каялся во всех грехах, да к чёрту грехи – можно просто расплакаться на месте. Но Ремус бродил по душным тропикам целых полтора часа и слишком устал для всей этой эмоциональной ерунды.  
  
Он присаживается на корточки и роется в разбросанных по песку вещах, пока не находит нужный пакет.  
  
Сириус всё так же стоит и молчит.  
  
– Я принёс твой любимый чай. Хочешь, заварю?  
  
***  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
Дора светится от счастья. Её волосы быстро-быстро меняют цвет – невозможно угадать, на каком она в итоге остановится, – Фред Уизли как-то предлагал подзаработать и устроить тотализатор.  
  
На море – штиль, небо для Англии на удивление ясное, муж возвращается с работы, любимая жена ждёт его на тропинке перед домом, не хватает только яблочного пирога и крутящейся под ногами собаки. Но Дора, если честно, отвратительно готовит, а вместо собаки у них домашний волк.  
  
Ремус вздыхает, отворачивается от моря и поднимается по тропинке вверх к дому.  
  
Дора шагает, едва ли не припрыгивает, рядом, волосы её по-прежнему переливаются, и Ремусу видится в этом дурной знак. В том, что его жена счастлива, – всё-таки он на редкость мнительный и тревожный мудак.  
  
– Как дела в Ордене?  
  
Ремус пожимает плечами.  
  
«Как обычно плохо».  
  
– Как обычно.  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
У Доры всегда всё хорошо. Наверно, поэтому Ремус и женился на ней – чтобы хоть кто-то говорил ему: «Эй, не кисни, всё хорошо». Или он просто не хотел, чтобы Доре было плохо.  
  
Ремус перекладывает пакет с продуктами из одной руки в другую и открывает дверь. Дора мнётся за его спиной, стучит ногтям по перилам и глубоко вздыхает:  
  
– У нас будет ребёнок. Правда, хорошо?  
  
Пакет валится на пол, чай рассыпается, а яблоки стучат по деревянным доскам.  
  
***  
  
– С днём рождения!  
  
Сириус стоит посреди гостиной в фартуке на голое тело, держит в одной руке тюбик со сливками, в другой – грязный шланг и улыбается во все тридцать два зуба.  
  
Ремус открывает рот, потом закрывает и вздыхает, затворяя за собой дверь: не хватало ещё, чтобы соседи увидели это безобразие.  
  
– Спасибо. Но… – Ремус обводит Сириуса рукой. Страшно представить, что он задумал на этот раз. Даже после того, как на Рождество Сириус приделал к мотоциклу оленьи рога, а сам нарядился Санта-Клаусом и пугал магловских детишек – страшно.  
  
Сириус поднимает палец.  
  
– Чтоб ты знал: фартук на голое тело – одна из самых заветных мужских фантазий. – Ремус моргает, и Сириус уже не так уверенно добавляет: – Я в магловском журнале читал.  
  
Ремус не сдерживается и, кивая на сливки и шланг, смеётся.  
  
– И там же ты прочитал, что заветные женские фантазии – голый мужчина, вымазанный машинным маслом или взбитыми сливками, но так и не смог определиться?  
  
– Ну я поставил в духовку торт, потом вспомнил, что вчера мотоцикл ужасно тарахтел и надо бы поменять шланг, пока менял шланг, забыл про торт, когда вспомнил, то помчался на кухню и забыл про шланг в руке, но вспомнил, что на торте должны быть сливки, в итоге забыл, что ты сегодня заканчиваешь в четыре, и едва успел стащить джинсы перед твоим приходом… А, к чёрту! – Сириус отбрасывает в сторону шланг и тюбик, хватает хохочущего Ремуса за запястье и тянет на кухню. – Пошли есть торт.  
  
Ремус хочет спросить, а съедобный ли вообще получился торт, и не полил ли его Сириус вместо сливок бензином, но под ногу попадает одно из валяющихся на полу яблок, и Ремус едва успевает схватиться за фартук, прежде чем упасть.  
  
Растянувшийся на нём Сириус ничуть не смягчает падение. Лопнувший под головой пакет сливок – тоже.  
  
Сириус с серьёзным видом нашаривает у ноги яблоко, протирает его фартуком и, вымазав в сливках, кусает, а потом протягивает:  
  
– Вкусно.  
  
Ремус секунду недоумённо пялится на Сириуса, и они оба смеются.  
  
– С днём рождения, – тихо повторяет Сириус спустя пару минут.  
  
Он убирает прядь волос со лба Ремуса, склоняется над ним и проводит носом по скуле.  
  
***  
  
Ремус кричит сквозь слёзы. Волк сильнее придавливает его к земле, глубже вонзает в плечо зубы, а Ремус всё пытается колотить руками и ногами огромное серое нечто перед собой. Бесполезно – волк как будто не чувствует ударов и продолжает кусать его плечо. Уже почти не больно, только охрипло горло и глаза щиплет от слёз, но по-прежнему страшно: неужели его никто не спасёт?  
  
Мокрый нос оказывается у горла, а сам волк скалится и зло рычит. Ремус зажмуривается: вот сейчас, ещё секунда, и он умрёт – жаль, он так и извинился перед мамой за не съеденную утром кашу и не вернул соседской девочке игрушку – но неожиданно тяжесть исчезает. Когда Ремус открывает глаза, волка рядом нет – только ветер качает ветки дуба над головой. И очень жарко.  
  
Ремуса трясёт. Лоб взмок от пота, но одна рука кровоточит, а вторая сломана и безвольно лежит вдоль тела, листья перед глазами плывут, покачиваются и постепенно исчезают в темноте.  
  
Ремус недвигающимися губами молится, чтобы его кто-нибудь нашёл. Он обещает, что всегда будет есть кашу по утрам, слушаться маму и папу, прилежно учиться – всё, что угодно, только, пожалуйста…  
  
Его подхватывают на руки, и Ремус сквозь тёмный туман перед глазами видит – папа.  
  
Его несут домой. Он спасён.  
  
Жарко, как будто он опять опрокинул на себя чайник, мама, кажется, плачет, почему все суетятся?  
  
«Воды!» – и снова огонь и множество встревоженных голосов вокруг.  
  
Пока однажды вдруг не становится тихо. Ремус открывает глаза.  
  
***  
  
Сириус сидит рядом с ним на покрывале и сосредоточенно кусает заусенец на указательном пальце. Длинном красивом пальце, к которому прикасаются красивые упругие губы, – Ремус зависает и, чувствуя, что краснеет, быстро отворачивается.  
  
На прикроватной тумбочке обнаруживается шоколадка и записка с кривым почерком Джеймса: «Поправляйся, бро!».  
  
Ремус усмехается и тут же замечает, что Сириус отвлёкся от своей руки и теперь смотрит прямо на него.  
  
Это плохо. Хуже может быть только… Да нет, ничего не может быть хуже, чем свалиться в полубреду на своего друга, обнюхать его и, пробормотав что-то вроде «я тебя блюблю», попытаться его то ли поцеловать, то ли укусить. Мадам Помфри, надо сказать, появилась очень вовремя, а то Ремус бы успел продемонстрировать ещё что-нибудь из арсенала «спермотоксикоз у влюблённых оборотней-подростков».  
  
– О, очнулся!  
  
Кажется, его сейчас будут бить. Но Сириус только кивает на шоколад и возвращается к расковыриванию заусенца. Рубашка и брюки на нём слегка помяты, галстук небрежно болтается на шее, волосы на голове взлохмачены и немного спутались, но всё равно Сириус выглядит так, будто только что вышел из дорого салона, и Ремус поспешно начинает разворачивать шоколадку, чтобы не сделать чего-нибудь ещё… неуместного.  
  
Шоколад вкусный, его любимый, и это придаёт немного бодрости и вместе с тем – храбрости – с Сириусом всё-таки надо объясниться, но тот нарушает тишину первым.  
  
– Неплохо вчера погуляли. И я доказал Сохатому, что бегаю быстрее него. Только вот до этого… Я не очень понял, надо было так, – Сириус вдруг быстро наклоняется к нему и слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу. – Или вот так, – проводит по нижней губе языком и целует.  
  
Шоколад тает у Ремуса на пальцах, он вцепляется ими в белую рубашку Сириуса, расстёгивает её и, касаясь голой кожи кожей, тает сам.  
  
– Второй вариант, – выдыхает он, когда Сириус отвлекается от поцелуев, чтобы расстегнуть брюки. Как же хорошо, что у него отгороженная палата!  
  
– А?  
  
– Да так, – Ремус тянет на себя Сириуса и тот, разобравшись со своими брюками, ложится рядом и поглаживает его по бедру. А Ремус рассеянно глядит наверх и улыбается.  
  
***  
  
На потолке паук методично доплетает паутину. Ремус зевает: за те гроши, что у него есть, можно снять комнату только с такими соседями. Паука зовут Джонни, и это третья его паутина за два дня. Джонни вообще трудолюбивый малый.  
  
Ремус садится, нашаривает тапочки – даже летом пол здесь на удивление холодный – и, почёсывая живот, идёт в уборную.  
  
Планы на день: вычистить кабак миссис Бишоп, получить свои несколько кнатов, купить рубашку и попытаться найти на лето учеников. Перед открытием кабака успеть потрахаться с барменом Нилом, но это опционально и по желанию.  
  
Ремус сплёвывает в раковину зубной порошок, вытирает лицо и смотрит на своё отражение. Помятый нищий оборотень средних лет, знакомьтесь – Ремус Люпин.  
  
Заклинанием сносит дверь с петель, и в уборную вваливается мистер Нельсон. Мистер Нельсон едва стоит на ногах, и от него ужасно разит перегаром, а это значит, что сейчас миссис Нельсон сидит на кухне, причитает, плачет и портит одним своим видом все продукты вокруг. Впрочем, пьяный мистер Нельсон Ремусу нравится больше, чем трезвый: пьяного мистера Нельсона нет по ночам дома, а трезвый трахает миссис Нельсон так, что стены дрожат, а Джонни от их стонов пугается и перестаёт плести паутину.  
  
Ремус искренне ненавидит своих соседей. И под аккомпанемент блюющего мистера Нельсона уходит к себе.  
  
В окно бьётся сова. Белая ухоженная сова, а не чёрные встрёпанные совы от коллекторов. Ремус, поколебавшись немного, впускает её.  
  
Витиеватый почерк на конверте кажется смутно знакомым, и Ремус вскрывает печать.  
  
К концу письма он понимает, что не ошибся – отправитель ему известен прекрасно. И планы на день придётся поменять: вычистить кабак, купить рубашку, собрать чемодан… и потрахаться с Нилом, пожалуй, – когда ещё придётся.  
  
Ведь Ремус Люпин едет в Хогвартс.  
  
***  
  
Он старательно пытается не вертеть головой по сторонам – мама говорила, что ему надо вести себя скромно, как можно незаметнее, с его-то проблемой – но вокруг столько всего интересно, что забиться в угол с книжкой просто не получается. У девочки напротив котёнок с огромным розовым бантом – непонятно, это бант украшает котёнка или котёнок бант – а мальчик рядом с ним меланхолично кормит жабу. Развозят сладости – Ремус покупает одну шоколадную лягушку, одну ведь можно, и с нетерпением разворачивает карточку: кто же попался? «Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор», – читает Ремус и, вспоминая старика с забавными очками, кульком вишнёвых конфет и доброй улыбкой, благодаря которому он сегодня здесь, думает, что это хороший знак.  
  
Паровоз гудит, объявляют скорое прибытие, Ремус от растерянности не сразу попадаёт рукой в рукав мантии, серый котёнок мяукает, жаба квакает, все толпятся и суетятся, и Ремуса настолько переполняет счастье, что, кажется, будто он сейчас взорвётся.  
  
Вместо этого он вздыхает, подхватывает чемодан, спускается на перрон, спокойно идёт за остальными первокурсниками… и замирает, в восхищении открыв рот. Громадный замок перед ним переливается сотнями тысяч огней, и только сейчас Ремус осознаёт, что он действительно попал в Хогвартс – место, где учат волшебству, место, которое само как волшебство.  
  
– Эй, чего встал! – Ремус вздрагивает, но, обернувшись, понимает, что это не ему. Рядом стоит лохматый мальчишка, наверно, с таким же восторженным видом как у него самого и что-то доказывает другому мальчику. Тому как будто происходящее совсем не интересно.  
  
– Да ну тебя! Все в первый раз так реагируют на Хогвартс! Он же клёвый и, как это, фан-тас-ти-ческий. Вот, скажи, правда?  
  
А это вроде бы уже ему.  
  
– Правда, – Ремус кивает, потому что возразить действительно нечего. Лохматый мальчишка довольно показывает большой палец и плюхается в ближайшую лодку.  
  
Другой мальчик только фыркает.  
  
– Эй, идите сюда, – лохматый машет им. – Я, кстати, Джеймс Поттер, а тот хмурый тип – Сириус Блэк. И я думаю, что если вы двое попадёте на Гриффиндор, то мы просто обязаны подружиться.  
  
Сириус опять фыркает, и Ремус переводит взгляд с Джеймса на него:  
  
– Ремус Люпин.  
  
И протягивает руку.  
  
***  
  
Он успевает схватить Гарри в самый последний момент. Ещё чуть-чуть – и тот бы кинулся в арку и тоже исчез навсегда.  
  
– Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, Гарри…  
  
Да, именно так и должны вести себя взрослые и логичные люди.  
  
– Слишком поздно, Гарри.  
  
Твёрдый и спокойный тон, как в учебнике по магловской психологии, – а самому постепенно оттаскивать от Арки.  
  
– Ты ничего не можешь сделать, Гарри… ничего… его уже не вернуть.  
  
Хотя что сам Ремус знает об Арке? Вдруг Гарри прав, и если просто заглянуть за неё, то Сириус…  
  
– Он не сможет оттуда вернуться, Гарри. – Голос всё-таки срывается – Ремус знает об Арке смерти слишком много. – Он не вернётся, потому что он мё…  
  
Гарри кричит, бьётся в его руках и отчаянно пытается вырваться. Ремусу тоже хочется кричать, выть и прыгнуть в Арку, несмотря на то, что он знает. Нет – потому что он знает. Но Гарри – пятнадцатилетний подросток, ему можно, а вот кто будет удерживать Ремуса самого?  
  
Он на секунду отвлекается, но этого хватает Гарри, чтобы вывернуться из его захвата и помчаться вслед за Беллатрикс.  
  
Ремус бросает быстрый взгляд на Арку, но тут же даёт себе мысленную пощёчину: Гарри помчался за Беллатрикс… И если и надо куда-то бежать, то за ним следом.  
  
***  
  
Это ловушка, но Ремус замечает её слишком поздно. Долохов не собирался сбегать, он всего лишь дожидался удобного момента, чтобы…  
  
– Авада Кедавра!  
  
Увернуться Ремус уже не успевает.  
  
Он падает на пол, и голова взрывает десятками голосов. Они спорят между собой, кто-то смеётся, кто-то плачет, кто-то даже грозит выйти и набить ему, такому слабаку, морду. Пока один из них, слишком, слишком знакомый, не шепчет на ухо: «Добро пожаловать домой».


End file.
